Pyocopyoco Ultra
from album 13 Colorful Character' ---- '''Released' January 25, 2012 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD DVD, Single V Recorded 2011 Label Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Mobekimasu Single (2011) Next: Ren'ai Hunter 49th Single (2012)]] Pyocopyoco Ultra (ピョコピョコ ウルトラ; Bouncy Bouncy Ultra) is the 48th Single of Morning Musume. The single was going to be released on December 21, 2011, but was postponed to January 25, 2012. This single marks the debut of the 10th Generation. This is also currently Morning Musume's lowest selling single. This song was used as the opening theme for Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen. Tracklist thumb|right|220px|Pyocopyoco Ultra (MV) CD #Pyocopyoco Ultra #Kanashiki Koi no Melody (悲しき恋のメロディー; Sad Love Melody) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Close-up Ver.) #10ki Interview (Iikubo Haruna) (10期インタビュー(飯窪春菜)) #10ki Interview (Ishida Ayumi) (10期インタビュー(石田亜佑美)) Limited Edition C DVD #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Pyocopyoco Lip Ver.) (ピョコピョコLip Ver.) #10ki Interview (Sato Masaki) (10期インタビュー(佐藤優樹)) #10ki Interview (Kudo Haruka) (10期インタビュー(工藤遥)) Single V #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Music Video) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Another Ver.) #Making of (メキング映像) Event V #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Recording Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Niigaki Risa Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Mitsui Aika Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) Featured Members *5th gen: Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th gen: Mitsui Aika *9th gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th gen (Debut): Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka TV Performances *2012.01.29 MUSIC JAPAN *2012.02.10 Happy Music *2012.04.22 J-MELO Spring Fest 2012 Concert Performances #Pyocopyoco Ultra #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura #Kanashiki Koi no Melody #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special Song Information ;Pyocopyoco Ultra *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement and Producer: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, & CHINO *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Tanaka Reina, Sayashi Riho **Sub Vocals: Niigaki Risa, Fukumura Mizuki **Minor Vocal: Michishige Sayumi, Mitsui Aika ;Kanashiki Koi no Melody *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programing, and Guitar: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: CHINO *Vocals: **Main Vocal: Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina **Sub Vocals: Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho Trivia *First single in 10 years since The☆Peace! to not feature 5th. Generation member Takahashi Ai. *This is the second single that Mitsui Aika won't be featured in the dance shot due to injury. *"Pyoco" is an onomatopoeia word meaning to chirp or cluck like a Chick(en) or Hen in Niigaki Risa's case. *As of translated katakana, the name would be "Pyoko Pyoko Ultra", but it is written "Pyocopyoco Ultra" on the covers, so this might be the correct title. *While the regular edition has been relased in the Japan iTunes store on the set release date, it was released in the US itunes store months later. *This is Morning Musume's lowest selling single. *This is the second debut single that has been postponed. The other is the 9th generation's debut single Maji Desu ka Ska!. *Tanaka Reina has the most lines in this single. *Suzuki Kanon and Ikuta Erina are only members without solo lines in this single. *6th Generation member Michishige Sayumi gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the first single where Niigaki Risa was leader of Morning Musume. *It is one of 19 music videos of a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official youtube channel Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 34,050 Additional Videos PV モーニング娘。 ピョコピョコウルトラ Dance Shot Ver.|Pyocopyoco Ultra (Dance Shot Ver.) Morning Musume Pyoko Pyoko Ultra (Lip Ver)|Pyocopyoco Ultra (Lip Ver.) Morning Musume Pyoko Pyoko Ultra (Recording Ver)|Pyocopyoco Ultra (Recording Ver.) External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Pyocopyoco Ultra, Kanashiki Koi no Melody Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:2012 Singles Category:2012 Releases Category:Lowest Selling Single Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:12 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2012 DVDs Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2012 Event Vs Category:2012 Single Vs Category:Theme Songs